Unmodified ground surfaces hinder the ability to set up quick, stable, level and secure environments for a variety of purposes. For example, outdoor field events such as carnivals, corporate outings, wine tastings, mountain bike races and even military deployments often require booths, tents or other structures with solid and stable flooring from which to manage the event. Particularly if computers or other equipment typically found in an indoor workplace environment are required, it becomes almost essential to provide a more stable, strong, level and secure ground flooring capable of rapid deployment and disassembly.
Past efforts attempting to address the above and related challenges have erred in being too heavy, stiff and unmanageable or in being too light, flimsy and incapable of handling heavy and sharp stresses. What is needed is a lightweight, durable, readily portable flooring system that can be quickly deployed in an otherwise unmodified environment. What is further needed is a flooring system that minimizes necessary storage space when not in use or when being transported, while also maintaining sufficient strength overall and at known weak points in prior systems, such as at a seam between flooring panels, for example. What is further needed is a flooring system that can be adapted to various shapes of ground surfaces, including uneven ground.